Une seule nuit pour l'éternité
by marion86
Summary: Edward a quitté Bella. Comment réagiras t'il quand Alice lui annoncera que Bella est partie rejoindre les Volturis pour se faire transformer en Vampire ?


Ceci est ma réponse au concours lancé par Artémissia sur son blog.

Le thème était :

_Imaginons : Comment pensez-vous qu'Edward réagirait si Bella était transformée en vampire. J'aimerai que vous me développiez du point de vue de Edward, les sentiments de ce dernier face à cette nouvelle transformation._

Je suis fière de pouvoir dire que j'ai gagné le premier prix, j'espère que cette one-shot vous plaira aussi. Elle est ma première sur l'univers de Stephenie Meyer. Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture. Je répond à toutes les reviews.

**Une nuit pour une éternité.**

**Par Marion86.**

La nuit effaçait peu à peu les dernières lueurs du jour. La lune remplaçait le soleil, dans la nuit noire. Six mois. Six mois qu'il l'avait quitté. Officiellement, pour les habitants de Forks, Carlisle avait reçu une offre d'emploi qu'il ne pouvait refuser. Mais…officieusement, c'était pour La protéger. La protéger d'eux. De lui. Mais Dieu qu'elle lui manquait, maintenant.

Non, je ne dois plus y penser, se dit-il en secouant la tête. Elle est en sécurité. Ses doigts effleuraient le bord du clavier. Voilà six mois qu'aucune mélodie n'avait retentie. La dernière fois qu'il avait joué c'était pour son anniversaire. L'anniversaire de Bella. Son rire, son regard, le son des battements de son cœur, son odeur, le goût de ses lèvres, la douceur de sa peau, même sa sempiternelle maladresse lui manquait. Oh, il avait bien tenté de l'oublier, mais rien à faire, il y avait toujours un petit quelque chose qui lui rappelait Bella. Mais de toute manière, au fond de lui, il ne souhaitait pas l'oublier. Il voulait se souvenir de la première fois qu'il l'avait vu à la cafétéria du lycée, la première fois qu'elle l'avait regardé, de cette journée dans la clairière, la première nuit qu'il avait passé à l'observer dormir, la première fois qu'il l'avait entendue murmurer son prénom.

Comme si le destin l'avait entendu, un peu plus tôt, il le rattrapa…

Un claquement de porte se fit entendre au loin. Des bruits de pas précipités retentirent. Alice courrait vers Edward. Il releva la tête pour l'observer. Le regard inquiet qu'elle posa sur lui, le surpris. Il plongea dans son esprit et…il sût. Ou plutôt il vu, ce qu'elle venait de voir. Il se leva. Un étrange, mélange de colère et de peur envahissait son corps. Il avait envi de tout détruire. Une rage sans nom l'habitait.

-Edward, je suis désolé. Je sais que tu m'avais interdis de surveiller ce qu'elle faisait, mais elle me manque aussi. Et, je ne sais pas mais j'ai eu un mauvais pressentiment. Je voulais juste savoir si elle allait bien.

-Tu es sûre de ce que tu viens de voir, Alice ??!!

-Oui.

-On ne peut pas la laisser faire. Je pars. Je vais l'en empêcher ! Préviens Carlisle pour moi, quand il rentrera.

-Edward ! Attends ! Tenta t-elle. En vain. Il était déjà parti.

Il se précipita vers sa Volvo argentée. À peine eut-il démarré, qu'il dégaina son téléphone mobile afin de réserver son billet d'avion pour Rome. Le compteur de la voiture affichait 90 km/h. Il frappa le volant d'un geste rageur. Quelle idée, elle a eu ! Trouvez les Volturi pour qu'ils l'a transforme en vampire. Il appuya plus fort sur la pédale d'accélérateur. Ils ne vont jamais accepter de la transformer ! Au mieux tout ce qu'elle va réussir c'est de servir de diner ! La flèche du compteur, venait de dépasser les 130km/h.

-Vous désirez quelque chose monsieur ?

Edward jeta un bref coup d'œil à l'hôtesse.

-Non merci.

Il ne voulait rien. Rien, sauf Bella. Il regarda à travers le hublot. Un nuage effleura la lune.

_-Nous partons Bella._

_-Quand tu dis nous…, chuchota t'elle_

_-Il s'agit de moi et des miens. _

Si seulement je ne lui avais pas dit ça. Si seulement j'avais pu trouver une autre solution. Bon sang ! Je n'aurai jamais du revenir ! J'aurai mieux fait de rester en Alaska. J'aurai dû…

_-Avec des si tu referais le monde. Tu n'y peux rien. Tôt ou tard elle l'aurait fais. « Lorsqu'un amour est notre vie, quelle différence y a-t-il entre vivre ensemble ou mourir ensemble ?* » C'est sa décision, Edward, lui avait dit Alice._

Sa décision, sa décision d'accord ! Mais malgré tout c'était de sa faute à lui.

-Tu verras ma chérie, Rome est magnifique.

L'homme passa sa main sur la joue de sa femme.

Des jeunes mariés. Edward soupira. Il se souvenait, de ce jour dans la prairie. Le soleil était éclatant. Il se souvenait comment, avec sa main, elle avait caressé sa joue, effleuré ses paupières, pour ensuite suivre le tracé de son nez, avant de s'attarder sur ses lèvres. Il se souvenait des émotions qui l'avaient envahit, quand, enfin il s'était risqué à poser ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il se souvenait, comment le son qu'avait fait le cœur de Bella, alors qu'il s'emballé, avait résonné au plus profond de lui même. De la rougeur qui avait envahit ses joues, de son souffle haletant, de sa saveur si particulière.

Il se risqua à jeter un nouveau regard au hublot. La nuit étais désormais parsemée de milliers d'étoiles. Les mêmes étoiles qu'il avait vu briller, plus que de raison, dans les yeux de celle, qu'il savait désormais, être son seul et unique amour. Les étoiles qui s'étaient éteintes, quand il lui avait avoué, ou mentit ce jour-là, dans la forêt.

_-Je suis las de jouer un rôle qui n'est pas moi. Je ne suis pas humain. J'ai trop longtemps laissé l'imposture s'installer._

_-Tu me quittes ?_

_-Oui._

Il avait vainement cru qu'en lui faisant promettre de ne pas faire d'actes téméraires ou stupides, elle resterait en vie. Mais malheureusement sa petite Bella n'en avait fait, comme toujours, qu'à sa tête. Elle avait eu peur de danser au bal de fin d'année, mais elle était assez courageuse pour aller chez les Volturi.

Dehors l'aube chassait peut à peut la lune. Les étoiles laissaient place aux premiers rayons de soleil.

Isabella Swan. Sa Bella. Le seul être qu'il désira et qu'il désirerait à jamais. Celle pour qui, il aurait tout donné, même et surtout son immortalité. Son meilleur ami et en même temps son pire ennemi. Sans son immortalité, il ne l'aurait, pas connu. Mais sans elle, il n'était rien. « Etre ou ne pas être » avais écrit Shakespeare. Il en était convaincu maintenant. Qu'elle soit humaine, même si il espérait ardemment arriver à temps, ou qu'elle soit vampire, il resterait à ses côtés. Si elle mourait, il la suivrait. Dans la vie, dans la mort ou dans l'éternité, désormais il était lié à ce petit bout de femme, qui ne sait pas faire un pas sans trébucher, qui ne sait pas jouer au badminton sans assommer son partenaire à coup de raquette, mais qui sait parfaitement réveiller en lui, l'humain qu'il a été.

Les voyants s'allumèrent, il boucla sa ceinture. L'avion amorçait son atterrissage. Le couple de jeunes mariés venaient de passer la porte. Edward sortit de l'avion et s'arrêta un instant.

« Une vie sans amour, c'est une vie sans soleil »** souffla t'il dans la douceur de l'aube, avant de disparaître…

_L'Amour est une lumière incandescente,  
tel les rayons lumineux des étoiles lorsque la nuit tombe,  
une lueur suprême dont la personne représente,  
plus fascinant que les trésors d'outre-tombe...  
_**  
**¤Minh Tai Nguyen ¤

* Citation de Raymond Radiguet.

** Citation d'Hervé Bazin.


End file.
